


A Pocket of Space

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Evil Plans, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Partners to Lovers, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rare Pairings, Sorcerers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Loki’s dislike and mistrust of Midgardian sorcerers runs deep, but he finds himself strangely intrigued by one. It’s even better when he finds out that they have a common dislike of a certain individual.





	A Pocket of Space

**Author's Note:**

> Loki’s views on Midgardian sorcerers and their magic are not reflective of my own.
> 
> See end notes for warning.

Midgard, or Earth as the Midgardians called it, was the planet hosting New Asgard. To Loki it was not home and would never be home. Although New Asgard rested in a pocket of space that could not be seen by the naked eye, it still felt like earth, and it was a change. It was too big of a change if you asked Loki. Then again, no one asked Loki, not really anyways. In some ways, he was fine with that, and in other ways it was one more thing that bothered him about the people that surrounded him.

Loki, if they cared to remember, had kept the peace, kept Asgard safe during his reign, but once his brother showed up, he was tossed to the wayside. On one hand, he couldn’t begrudge his brother the title of King after their show down with Hela, but at the same time Loki had been a good King as well. It felt like an insult that he was downgraded back to a lesser status and then interrogated by that joke of a so-called ‘Sorcerer Supreme’. Having to be subjected to this humiliation was what really caused him all of his current irritation and angst. This Midgardian sorcerer was all flash and no real power, not like him. The way the man listed off regulations for him and only him was an affront piled on top of the realization that he would have to suffer being stuck on _this_ planet.

It made his skin crawl even thinking about the kind of magic they used on Midgard. Because even if these mortals told themselves (or at least the one in New York) that they all used the same sort of magic, it was untrue. Asgardian magic felt different. Universal magic felt different. The magic of the Eternals and the Celestials were different, and different from one another.

It took some time to get used to the grating low vibration of magic that rolled across his skin. This hum became stronger around those who used it, and it was how he knew when a Midgardian sorcerer passed him on the streets of London one day.

Looking at the man, he didn’t find anything particularly interesting about him at first, but then their eyes met. The other man knew and was maybe the first Midgardian who could sense him without using magic since Loki had come across the one he referred to as ‘the hack’.

After those few seconds where their eyes met, the other man went off into the crowd without so much as a hesitation. He found it peculiar, and Loki was certain this sorcerer was more powerful than some of the others, maybe even more powerful than ‘the hack’. Still, he was nothing compared to Loki.

Changing his appearance, he slipped into the crowd. It was easier in a different skin. The less recognizability, the better for him, and even if the other sorcerer sensed him once again, he knew the man would not be able to pinpoint who he was. That would require the use of a magic that would draw attention to both of them, and there was not enough space to do any of the flashy spells these Midgardians like to use.

Loki was anonymous once again, and the man before him tried to hide himself by literally covering himself with his clothes. The hood of his sweater was hard to make out, but his magic was not. Silly, really. Loki had the upper hand, and like the games of his childhood, he found himself enraptured by it. Not really sure what he would do when he caught the man, it was more about the element of surprise than anything else. It was at least something to do for the day.

The closer Loki got, the more he thought about it. He may just give the man a warning, or shake him down for some knowledge. He did want to know more about how these magic users worked. There seemed to be some sort of structure to them unlike those in Asgard. The way Strange had prattled on about their list keeping and other nonsense, it all seemed tedious.

Midgardians were so weak.

When he was just a few steps away from the man he had been following, he finally decided that he would pull him away from the crowd, threaten him for information and to keep his mouth shut. Only, he had not expected the man to suddenly turn and place his hand on Loki’s lower sternum.

Feeling a tug inside of him, he quickly reacted. That had been unexpected, but bold, and he was actually slightly impressed by the move. Given how close they were, the sorcerer managed not to draw any attention from anyone nearby, and looked at Loki with a piercing glare. It was interesting to see someone react in such a way with no warning or discussion.

“Whatever you want, you will not get it from me, Loki of Asgard.”

A large smile spread across Loki’s face. It seemed he was quite famous on earth amongst those who used magic. Other non-magical Midgardians had all forgotten about him in his time away. In a way, he was touched that some still knew that he was not one to be messed with.

“What makes you think I would want or need anything from you, Midgardian.”

“Why follow me if that is not the case?”

Because the other sorcerer was not tall, Loki had the advantage. He was looking down upon the man, his amused expression unfaltering.

“If you know of me, surely you know of my moniker.”

The man licked his lips in thought, wheels turning inside his mind. Loki already found their conversation to be entertaining and not much time had passed. It was much more engaging than his one with Strange.

“But, what I can’t figure out is why the immediate response of a sorcerer would be to take the magic of another. Originally, I wanted a bit of fun, but-”

He didn’t get to finish his thought as someone pushed him on accident into the shorter man. The rush of the crowd was becoming nearly unbearable. So many filtered past him with a frenzy that he had forgotten Midgardians capable of. It annoyed and frustrated him.

The other sorcerer pulled him out and away into a small alcove between two shops. There they stood for a moment. The shorter man’s glare still looked as if he were trying to frighten him off, and Loki returned the stare, but with an amused expression behind his eyes.

“Is this how you look at a god? Do you have no idea how to pay your respects, even knowing who I am and what I can do?”

“What is a false god to me? You are one of many.”

The statement removed the smirk off Loki’s face fairly quickly, and he pressed his hand against the wall, leaning in to properly threaten the other man. Something didn’t add up, even if the sorcerer really believed what he said. The words lacked full conviction, most likely said out of irritation.

“Yet, you don’t deny what I can do. I can practically smell your interest coming off of you.”

“I didn’t say you were useless, only that you are a false god. One of many. Neither a Celestial, nor an Eternal, why should I be impressed with your lifespan. And from what I have heard, you don’t even have a home anymore.”

“Did your friend tell you that?”

There was a hesitancy to his response and puzzled expression on his face, not understanding who Loki was referring to. A new development, as Loki had assumed that they all these sorcerers were connected in some way with a common goal.

“I have no friends.”

That did make sense with his suspicious and aggressive manner. If his first response was removing someone’s magic, surely he did not have many sorcerer friends left.

“What do you know, I am currently without allies in this new world. I only have an thorn in my side that I would like to forget.”

He didn’t have that many enemies at the moment either, but he was sure that would eventually change. One of those Avengers would forget what he did for them.

“Who do you know on Earth?”

“No one important. Some sorcerer in New York.”

The way the man closed his eyes for a moment, cringing at Loki’s response, it seemed that they had a common dislike for a certain individual.

“Strange.”

“How did you ever guess?”

Once again, a huge grin returned to Loki’s face. The more and more time he spent  talking to this sorcerer, the more and more he felt a kinship with him. There was something there, even if he didn’t know what. Loki could feel that there was much work they both could do together. It was interesting how life would throw him a bone every once in a while.

“What is your name, Midgardian?” Loki demanded.

“Why would I tell you?”

Loki sighed heavily. With all the distrust and hostility, it might take some work to get what he wanted. In the end it would probably be worth it.

“Because I can tell that you have a grudge with Strange, and if you wish to really get under his skin, I can help you with that. Like you said before, I am not ‘useless’, although _you_ have proven to be ineffective today.”

“We both know the reason for that.”

“Your name, before we go any further.”

“Karl Mordo.”

“Karl Mordo… It has a certain weight to it.”

There was no response. Instead, after a few seconds, Karl started to move through the crowd once again, clearly wanting Loki to follow. They weaved through the people the best they could given how many people were there, eventually falling wayside down a few different side streets. Once they were out of of the crowds, and in a quieter area, they stopped to continue their discussion.

“You certainly are not useless, but like everything, there must be a price for your assistance,” Karl finally said, deep in thought.

“Food, board, and an assurance none of your fellow sorcerers will bother me.”

“I can’t guarantee the later even if I will try, but the former things I can provide.”

He really didn’t need help with any of it, but it was too good of an opportunity to waste. There was something lovely with the idea of him ’helping’ this sorcerer to disrupt Strange’s sanctimonious routine; as if Strange were the end all of al things related to magic. The ill founded hubris of the man irked him.

Once he agreed, the other sorcerer summoned a portal, and they left London. Why the man was in the middle of London in the first place would have to remain a mystery, but it was a lucky coincidence that they stumbled upon one another in such a fashion. Midgard looked like it may hold some interest for Loki after all, and it would give him time to decide his next step, away from the prying eyes of Heimdall. Surely, where ever they were going had wards, as this man seemed used to hiding. The wards would keep Heimdall and Strange’s prying eyes off of him.

Stepping out of the portal, he found himself in lush lands, rich with wildlife, and staring at a good sized structure in front of him. It was smaller than any building in Asgard, but larger than the other Midgardian places he had seen. If he had to guess, it probably was three to four times the size of the townhouse he had borrowed the night before. The stone work had a very drab, yet ornate quality about it, lacking colorful decorative elements that anyone would expect to find in an opulent home. There was no gold gilding, nor any painted murals. It even lacked accents, except for some wooden molding. It was quite boring to the naked eye, except for the stone creatures that looked upon them as they entered the doorway. The way they were carved, it almost seemed as if eyes were following him, a primitive, non-magical visual trick if there ever was one.

The first thing he noticed after he entered was how empty it was. It looked like there were no servants or other family, not even an animal for comfort. An eerie quietness hung about, and Loki couldn’t help but remember what Karl had said about not having friends. That was most likely the truth and not some overly dramatic statement.

In front of him, Karl took off his sweater to reveal a plain, long sleeved shirt clinging to his fit frame. Loki was slightly disappointed as he appeared less effective like that, almost homely. Even when Loki was a child in his play clothes, he was expected to maintain a certain air about him in order to display status. For a king’s son, he was expected to dress the part no matter what. It was peculiar to see someone who moments before at least had some fierce presence dressed so unassuming. He hesitated wondering if it really was a good idea to move forward with this.

“How are you familiar with Strange?” Karl immediately asked once they were safely inside.

“It’s a long story having to do with the end of my world. Something I don't care to talk about.”

He would not go into how Strange had irritated him the first time they had met, although he complained of their second meeting after Asgard was destroyed. That first time was embarrassing how he had been caught off guard, something that Frigga would have laughed and chastised him for. Thor thought nothing of it after that day, knowing that they both had been surprised that such a person existed on the earth. The time before he met Strange no one had bothered to question his motives for visiting. Clearly inviting a foreign army from space into New York was something they could not abide by.

When he finished talking about the Asgardians settling down, Karl stared at him in disgust.

“And Stephen simply let you go, knowing what you could do, and what you have done.”

“Yes.”

Loki could tell Karl disapproved of this, although he wasn’t sure why he was more focused on Strange’s mistakes rather than Loki’s own deeds. The situation became more and more curious with every moment.

“You roamed freely, unchecked, and unwatched through London. This is more troublesome than I first assumed,” Karl mumbled to himself.

“Do you want my help, or do you wish to punish me?” Loki asked, hostility creeping into his voice.

Again Karl looked at him with that same expression from before, obviously weighing his desires against his conscious.

“I will show you to your room, and from tomorrow we can start,” he responded finally.

Loki grinned and followed the man up to where he could rest. It felt good to be useful and intellectually stimulated again.

 

.oOo.

 

It was almost laughable the type of mania that this sorcerer had descended into, but at the same time Loki could understand where he was coming from once he had heard most of the story. There were familiar threads to their experiences: betrayed by one he had trusted to guide him, and cast aside for someone who seemingly lacked the stuff leaders were made of. In this case, he would have to agree with Karl. Even he knew there were things that should not be meddled with if at all possible, like time. He was willing to make deals and double cross certain individuals, but there were entities that he would never consider dealing with, and elements of the universe that he would never touch.

Strange was arrogant, reckless, and impulsive, and Loki knew exactly how he could make things difficult for Strange. Although Karl wanted to take his magic, Loki thought that was no fun, and he suggested that there were other ways. Even if Karl had been taking magic to increase his own power and abilities, the man really needed to focus on sending a message to the one he really wanted to hurt. Loki could help him deliver that message loud and clear. It was the perfect set up.

When they started to talk more about it, the Midgardian exhausted himself complaining about this wrong and that wrong. It was amusing to find someone so sure of his convictions. His belief was intoxicating, and for a fraction of a moment, Loki considered that after he was done with Strange, he could have even more fun with Karl. He had fallen into a treasure trove of complications that he could use to his benefit.

“I hope this will work. You are certain that you can maintain your disguise even subjected to identification or truth telling spells?”

“As I told you, I change not only my appearance, but my cells. Besides, do you really think that Strange will check his friend? Or his former friend as I should say.”

The expression on the other man’s face told him that his point was valid and accepted. The lax way which Strange had talked with his brother made Loki realize how trusting the man was. Even if he looked at Loki with a disdain, he never thought that Loki would become a nuisance, surely overly confident from his tricks the sorcerer had played the first time they had met. He wasn’t powerful, he just had the element of surprise in his corner.

“I have to tell you something before we can go through with this,” Karl said suddenly.

Loki cocked his head to the side, waiting for him to continue.

“There is a possibility that this won't work. Not because of spells, but we had exchanged many words before I left. Frankly, you may be found out since he will want some of that resolved.”

“Do you really think that there will be any consequence if I am found out? Do you doubt my abilities and wisdom?”

“No, of course not.”

But he did; he just didn’t want to say it. He should have, but his greed to accomplish his task overrode any of those feelings to protest against Loki’s challenge. To be fair, Loki had enough sense of the man now where he would be able to talk around whatever Strange brought up.

Over the next few days, he took the time to prepare himself for what would happen, his mind going over what they would do. Smiling to himself, more than he should, he kept out of Karl’s way for the most part. At times their paths crossed, and when they did cross, Loki started to notice little changed to the man. His guarded or pensive expressions slowly gave way to a softness that Loki couldn’t have expected. By letting his guard down for a little bit, Loki could start to get a sense of what kind of man this tightly wound individual was internally. Stripping away the anger and obsessive qualities, there was quite a bit of pain and loneliness. One evening, shortly after he arrived, he even found a photograph of the man as a boy, dour and lifeless, very different from his own childhood. He could tell that his best friends were probably the books stacked behind him, as he had that stiffness to his posture and expression in the picture. It was more of a remarkable discovery to him than it should have been. Loki felt pangs of something there, pity or understanding; he wasn't sure.

They didn’t really talk about much outside of business. Only once did they talk about anything beyond the details surrounding their plan. That time had been an accident, as Loki remarked upon a passage in one of the books he had looked at in the study. Karl let it slip how his grandfather would routinely use that book for his sacrifices and how it only brought sorrow upon them all.

It was interesting how the Midgardian could remove his current actions from his experiences and learning.

Asides from those fleeting moments of reflection, it excited Loki to think about the future. When the day finally came to begin their plan, and he arrived in New York, he felt more free than he had in a long time. This was what he was born to do and while he was Odin, he had forgotten it for half a second, having to do all those other tedious tasks.

Approaching a building he had never seen from the outside, he knew instinctively that he should just stand there. It would guide him in, and surely enough it did. Once inside, he faced Strange with a neutral expression, even if all the feelings inside him were angry, hostile, and disgusted. It was part of the spell, but he didn’t really think that he would feel any differently if he were Loki either.

“Strange, I have come to say my peace.”

The sorcerer had a shocked expression on his face, wide eyed, as if he had seen a ghost. It was expected; to appear out of nothingness without warning would be surprising to anyone.

“Mordo… Karl, I thought you were gone for good.”

There was more emotion in his voice than the previous times Loki had encountered the hack.

“I’m not coming back, but I have heard despicable rumors of myself doing horrible things, and I want to assure you in person that it is not me.”

Strange looked surprised by that chunk of information. They had talked about how this would unfold. He would tell Strange that he was being set up by someone using his image. All the while, it would be Loki with Strange as Karl would be off gathering more magic. After all, how could Karl be in two places at once? They would do this until finally the day would come when Strange would find out that everything was too late for him.

For now, Loki had to push those thoughts from his mind, especially since it seemed this form made his thoughts disjointed the more worked up he became. He truly had to exert effort staying on task and keep himself from becoming too emotional and reactionary.

“I have heard things.”

Loki paused for dramatic effect.

“I have traveled quite extensively recently, otherwise I would have come sooner. You have to believe me and help me. Stephen, I can’t endure someone framing me for these acts.”

It was probably one of the best performances that he had ever put on, and he felt a little sad it was wasted on such a man with no one who would appreciate it afterward.

“Why would someone do this to you?” Strange asked with suspicion.

Karl and him had talked about this possibility, and he was prepared with an answer. He drew it out though, touching the table in front of him lightly and scrunching his face into that painful twist he had seen when Karl had explained some of the story the first time. Really, even if there were big holes in his story, these little details would allow people gloss over them. Lies were most of the time just embellished truths.  

“After returning to my homeland, I found there were many who remembered the grandson of Krawler. That is something I could not escape, but I had not realized how many people he had wronged. Please, Stephen. I can’t go into it more.”

He looked at disguised Loki with pity and sympathy. There was a lot of history between these two, as he had only seen a look like that from Frigga, Odin, or Thor in his experiences. The complexities that laid between these two were far deeper than he could have imagined given his previous experiences with Strange.

Strange sighed before responding, “Yea, I will keep that in mind. Really though, I think you should go back to Kamar-Taj. Wong would gladly accept any help he can get with the Ancient One gone and quite a few Masters dead.”

He didn’t know about this Wong character, but Loki knew Karl would not want go that far with this plan. No, he had to make sure Strange understood that Karl would not be coming back.

“I can’t. I can’t do that. You know I can’t continue following her teachings. I don’t know how you can even ask me to do such a thing. I just want to spend my days in peace on my estate without the worries that I will be hunted by others or involved in such nonsense.”

The air was thick with emotion, and Loki impressed himself with how well Strange was buying his act. It was miraculous considering everything, because even Thor or Odin could have seen through something like this. Apparently, Strange did not truly know the man as each one thought.

“Okay, I’ll pass on the message. I’ll try to look into it, too. I wish things were different, but I understand. I was there that day.”

After that, they talked a little more about nothing before Loki let himself out.

As he walked towards an abandoned alleyway, he thought of the near future. Surely in a few hours, news would reach Strange about how Karl had taken another's magic. Then, he would be thrown into a mystery that was less complex than it appeared. Loki felt proud of his day’s work, and as long as he was on Midgard, he might as well have some fun.

 

.oOo.

 

He sat upon the chair as if it were a throne, pawing through an ornate book filled with spells in a language still unfamiliar to him, but easy enough to translate after some time. The Midgardians’ use of magic was actually fascinating and surprising in some ways. There were a few clever spells, and he had to admit that some were not as simple as he originally thought. It was something new, and as he needed something to keep him busy, this would satisfy for the time being.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, he enjoyed being fairly free. There were no obligations, no expectations, or calls to New Asgard. Thor had been relatively quiet rebuilding whatever was left of their world. Heimdall and Thor’s new friends had made it pretty clear that there were those who felt it best if he stayed away. With Karl nearby, the irritation of concerning his circumstances didn’t fester within him as much as he originally thought. To be honest, Loki had the better end of the deal, but they were able to learn from one another. After a morning when they got into a confrontation outside in the yard about their plan, they had come to see each others point a little easier and more readily.

At this moment, he had no idea where Karl was, but that was not a problem. Absences were really never a problem, except if he was gone too long, then Loki started to worry ever so slightly that his new friend had gotten in over his head. Karl was strong for a Midgardian in many ways, but Loki also noticed he was prone to taking missteps during critical moments.

Biting into the strawberry between his fingers, he considered if he should put a tracking spell on Karl the next time he saw him, just in case. Loki knew most would put up a fight to keep their magic, just like he would have if Karl had actually managed to modify the spell to fit a Frost Giant rather than an Midgardian. The secret he was Jötunn was something he still kept from Karl; an advantage if things ever went sour between the two. A Frost Giant who weld Asgardian magic was most likely an unexpected combination to a Midgardian who spent his time on earth.

As he licked the juice off of his fingers and disposed of the stem, one of the few Midgard treats he would consume without hesitation, he heard the door click open, and in walked Karl with cut above his eye and a split lip.

It looked as if he had a hard day.

“Trouble?” Loki asked.

At first Karl did not look at him when he entered, dabbing at his lip with a kerchief while lost in thought. And when he did bring his gaze up, he jumped a little looking startled.

“Where did you find that?” Karl asked pointing to him.

After a moment, Loki figured out he was talking about the clothes he was wearing. It suited his needs for the time being and felt good. He knew he looked good in it as well. The sheer mint top half with its high neck, long sleeves and embroidered design had caught his eye amongst the pieces he had to choose from. The soft black sash at his waist was a little loose, but complemented the the flowy nature of the ivy bottom. He liked how it had a sheen to it under certain lighting.

“It was in one of the rooms. Surely, you don't expect me to keep wearing my thick Asgardian garb in this weather, absolutely unbearable as it is.”

“That was my mother’s.”

“And? She doesn't wear it now, does she?”

He really didn't see the problem with it.

“No, but it is startling to see. And I am surprised it even fits to be honest.”

In the span of their short dialogue, Karl's voice had changed from surprise to incredulity to finally a false disinterest. Clearly with the way that Karl looked at him, there was interest in how he looked, but he couldn’t tell if it were positive or negative.

“It comes to just above my ankles and is a bit loose around the waist. It’s also a little short on my arms, but it feels wonderful. Have you ever tried it? Perhaps not. You must get your shape from your father's side.”

That brought on dead silence between the two of them, but it was easy to tell what the other was thinking from the way his mouth twisted into a pensive shape, his eyes softened, and his head tilted, but never turned away. There was something there, but not affection as he would have expected, more like fear.

“If you want, I will take it off. I only chose it because it looked comfortable and of better quality than the others.”

At that point Karl turned his gaze, as he said softly, “No. It's fine. I only saw pictures of it before. It was just a shock.”

Loki got up, walking over to where Karl stood and took the kerchief from his hand to dab at his brow, which had begun to bleed again after Karl accidentally rubbed at the wound.

“And what did you do today?”

“I visited an old friend in New York before visiting one in Dresden.”

“You should be careful. Don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Why do you care so much?” Karl asked with a bite to his tone.

Loki smirked.

‘I’ve grown fond of you and our talks. You’re fascinating. It’s hard to find others with such dedication to their cause on this planet.”

Most of the time Karl quieted when he was thinking, and Loki liked that as well. Because unlike many, he thought a lot and deeply. In that they had quite a bit in common. Spending a great deal of his life with his boisterous oaf of a brother had been dreadfully irritating at times, especially because everything eventually turned into a competition and the only way he could ever win was with his wits.

“It is nice to have someone here who seems to get it,” Karl replied with a soft hesitancy that only endeared him more.

“Let me help you. Not so much with the execution, but I am growing exceedingly bored day by day, so it would be nice to plan a bit. You’ve spent quite a bit of time avoiding Strange, but maybe it’s time we move into our next phase,” Loki replied.

As he spoke, he recognized there was a change in Karl’s posture, an uncomfortable shift, and he could realize why fairly easily.

Smiling, Loki stepped even closer, so that their bodies were practically touching. Karl backed away not caring about his wound anymore. There was something very visceral in his reaction, like he had not identified the pull between them before that very moment.

“You are sly,” Karl chided.

“Why would you ever think such a thing?”

“You are the God of Mischief,” Karl replied.

“That has nothing to do with this. Besides, is it really out of character for me to fall for someone as magnificent as yourself? Have a bit more confidence.”

“I know very well my strengths and weaknesses, thank you very much.”

Karl’s eyes narrowed, scrutinizing Loki’s words and Loki paid no attention. He spoke only his truth. It did sound a little too slick perhaps, but he had a sudden desire to bed one worthy of his attention. It had been too long he had done so in his own body, and he felt that Karl would be able to accept that side of him. Most Asgardians and Midgardians would not, but Karl, he seemed to have seen a great many things in his short years.

A reluctant half-smile briefly crossed Karl’s face before it returned to his normally neutral expression.

“If you don’t feel the same, I will accept it, but I will also think you are a fool.”

There was a huff of mixed amusement and exasperation that came from Karl as he turned.

“Let me think on it.”

It wasn’t a no, and he couldn’t expect a man who spent all his time thinking and overthinking every little detail to suddenly stop and give in to his base instincts. How Midgardians could be so exhausting was beyond him, and he shrugged, returning to his book and his seat. This time, he stretched his long legs to fold over the arm of the chair, licking his stained finger to turn back to the correct page. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Karl Mordo flee the room.

For the rest of the evening, they avoided one another, and Loki went to bed without seeing the other sorcerer’s face again. In the darkness, he spread out upon the old mattress and soft linens. Too hot for a comforter or blanket, he laid nude on top of all of them.

It was nice to have the freedom to do what he pleased in his life again. Really, living on top of others was not for him, and he couldn’t fathom being cramped on New Asgard anymore than he could pretend that he was not content for the moment here. It was a nice break, even if he did feel a bit lazy. It was amazing to think how easy this transition had been for him, and how comfortable he had started to feel in this strange house and strange land. That wasn’t to say there weren’t times of irritation, but they were less frequent than before he had stumbled upon Karl in the city square that day.

He was growing fonder and fonder of Karl by the day. The first few days, he come to regard the man with amusement, but now, he truly felt things for the man that he had never really felt for another before. Unbeknownst to his host at a first how they had slowly begin to change, Karl was now getting a clue, and it was a delicious sight to watch his revelation.

Loki’s hand rubbed at his collarbone out of habit; something he did when he started to feel hotter than he should, trying to not to think too much about how Karl had turned tail in the kitchen earlier. He remembered his fingers touching at the man's face and it was something he would like to repeat, running his thumb over the man's mouth. There had been so many possibilities cut short by the other sorcerer’s nerves. It was a pity.

Licking his lips, he turned to his side, and allowed himself to feel the lust coursing through his veins properly. Loki wondered if one day he could truly show himself. Although the Asgardians had tolerated his story, under the assumption that he was dead, he knew truly that many would not accept or lie with a frost giant if it came to that, even a runt like him.

Yet, here was Karl. Loki knew insecurity and loneliness lay deeply seated within the man, a taste left over from when he had taken Karl’s form during his visits to Strange.

It was hard to understand how he could be falling for a Midgardian, yet he was. For although he hesitated taking partners, it was never because he was not good enough for them. It was because they had always been not good enough for him. The possibility someone was good enough for him tantalized him, making things more complicated in the process.

Turning over and closing his eyes, he sighed heavily. There were things he would have to leave for another day or another night. That night though, Loki quietly took care of his needs before drifting off to sleep; dreaming one day of being able to be himself fully.

 

.oOo.

 

Karl avoided him for a few days after the event in the kitchen, and that was fine, knowing that his housemate would need sometime to recover from the surprise and work through his feelings. Sure enough, after a few days, he returned, not mentioning the incident at all. It was predictable that he would deal with it in such a way.

Loki also had made a few more visits to Strange’s place to throw Strange off the trail Karl was leaving behind. It was necessary, and he was actually quite proud of his deceit. Each time the man seemed more and more confused, but also believed the ruse. How could he not believe his former teacher, when ’Karl’ expressed his frustration at the fact someone was using his likeness to do things that went against natural law? Or so Loki had told him, even if the real Karl Mordo held no such beliefs.

At times he did worry that there would be a spell woven into the air during one of his visits, or Strange would truly test him, but no such thing ever happened. Strange seemed none the wiser. It was almost odd how he implicitly trusted this individual above all others. The last time they had met with him as Loki, Strange seemed wary of his guests, even his brother Thor. Then again, Thor was becoming a bit sharper these days.

So when he came back to Varf Mandra from his fourth visit to New York, Loki found himself stumbling upon Karl in the hallway. He looked a little worse for wear, but Loki could see nothing physically wrong with him. If he wasn’t careful, Karl would get magic poisoning. Loki had warned the man before, but at the time he didn't seem to take heed. On this subject, he knew a great plenty, having suffered from it when he was young and using spells that had been too powerful for his small frame at the time.

Things went smoothly that night. Once again Karl ignored the sparks between them, and Loki waited patiently. It would not take long for him to succumb to his needs. Loki knew this was some of the traits of Midgardians, they were impatient and brash to a fault with little to back it up, and they were often exceedingly stubborn about things as well. Still, he had to admire the man’s efforts to this point.

As they ate dinner together once again, Loki still preferring the clothing he had found to his own in such weather, Karl kept looking at him. A few days before, Karl confessed he thought he had rid the whole place his parents items, but that the look had grown on him and gifted Loki the garment.

The way Karl snuck looks between bites as Loki fixated on the smooth motions of Karl’s hands, was endearing. At the end when Karl excused himself, Loki held back on making any remarks, bidding him goodnight. Against his better judgement, he couldn’t help himself and decided to follow a few hours later.

Walking up the stairs and through the corridor to Karl’s door felt very different from all the other times he had walked the same hallway. The lights seemed dimmer, and the air a bit heavier. Nothing seemed to move that night. There was no whistling from the wind, or gentle scraping of trees against the window panes as there often was.

He didn’t know much about Midgardian lifestyles, but he knew that this was something different, something special in a way. For the first time in a very long time, he seemed to belong here more than anywhere else, but only here. Every time he left the house, he was once again thrusted into a foreign land filled with irritation and stupidity.

Being here, he knew why Thor loved such a place and this species. They were most often preoccupied with the trivial. The surprise was him finding some happiness here as well, even if the pocket of space was much smaller than he normally would be comfortable with.

Wrapping on the big wooden door, he knocked softly, not to scare his host. Karl would know it was him; there were no other people who visited. He figured at night, things could be easier. The man always seemed to be on more of an edge in the beginning of the day. The darkness provided him with less chances to scrutinize what was in front of him. Loki had an advantage.

When the door swung open, Karl stood in front of him, clearly puzzled as to why Loki would visit him. Leaning against the door frame, it was a now or never moment for Loki.

“Clearly, I have not expressed myself very well,” Loki began, “we are both attracted to one another, and I can’t understand why you are ignoring it. I was waiting for you to come around, but it seems you need a bit of a push in the right direction.”

Once again, there was that pensive expression in his mouth, the furrowing of his brow, thinking of a response. The picture of a man in turmoil.

“Don’t think so much,” Loki said, sighing.

“You say it as if it’s easy.”

Karl’s point was fairly clear, and he couldn’t necessarily disagree with the assessment.

Running his fingertips along the wood, it was comforting. The smoothed surface providing some distraction from where he would really like to put his fingers.

“Normally, I would say take a leap of faith, but I know how hard it would be for one such as yourself. Instead, it may be more prudent to say you only live once, and Midgardian’s have such a short lifespan.”

Surprisingly, there was a pang of sadness within him as he said the words. What a started as a bit of fun seemed to have spiraled into something a little more complex than he had planned.

Karl smiled at him weakly.

“Are we even compatible? A god and a mere mortal?” He teased.

“Aren’t there tales of such things? Gods and mortals producing demigods or such nonsense?”

“Are you saying you want to produce a demigod?”

Loki looked at Karl as if he had a second head. What odd things had this man read?

“Of course not, we are not compatible in that way, and-” he paused, debating whether to first reveal his secret or not.

Something told him this was safe, but if he miscalculated it could backfire spectacularly.

“And?” Karl pressed him.

“I am much more than what meets the eye.”

That seemed to satisfy him for a moment.

“Why me, though? Is this some sort of trick? Or a payment for what you have been doing for me?”

Now he understood what had been holding the man up. The way he went on and on about cosmic balances, bills of magic, and other such concepts. This was the way he thought people dealt with one another, looking upon everything as a transaction. It was probably his downfall and would bring him ruin in the future.

“If I was looking for that kind of payment, I would have collected my fee a long time ago. Why would I ever wait for you to come around?” Loki questioned him.

After he said that, the surprise on Karl’s face prompted Loki to bring his hand up to tilt Karl’s head up. His lips leaned in soon after, and they met the other pair; something soft and undemanding, to show that Karl could run from him if he truly desired. Loki would give him that out.

He didn’t take it, instead lightly pressing into Loki, clearly hesitant but wanting. Loki let him lead, despite wanting to take control for himself, feeling his skin becoming nearly unbearably warm as the other’s tongue slid against his. A small sound escaped from Karl as they pulled apart, and made Loki painfully aware of what he needed at this moment.

“There is something else,” Loki murmured.

“What?” Karl asked with some suspicion as he tries to regain his senses.

“Clearly those on earth had not been keeping up with Asgardian news as much as they should, or otherwise you would know I am no Asgardian by birth. I’m afraid, if we are to progress, you’ll have to know who I truly am.”

There was astonishment, quickly replaced by the same guarded expression he had before, but Loki had to continue.

“I was stolen from Jötunheimr as a baby, raised by Odin as his son. Only when I grew older did I know the truth. If we do this though, I don’t want to do this in a different skin, but my own. It’s important to me.”

He waited for something: shock, befuddlement, wariness, but nothing came. It was just the same expression he always had when he was presented with new information: consideration. There was something very comforting about it, but it was maybe because he didn’t understand.

Loki stepped inside of the room, pushing his way in, but there was no way he would to this in the hallway.

“May I?” He asked, his mouth drier than before.

Karl nodded once as if to say ‘be my guest’, and so he dropped his glamour for the first time in ages. Unflinching, he stood tall, his steely gaze locked with Karl’s. As he expected, Karl was surprised, but he knew it was bound to happen. Only he hadn’t counted on what would happen next. Karl stepped forward, fairly quickly and with purpose as he once again pressed his mouth against Loki’s.

Stunned, Loki stood there and didn’t react for a moment, before pulling the man closer. How could someone be like this was beyond him. There was little hesitation, as if he got over it quickly, but that was the impossible in Loki’s mind. Only a Jötunn would find another Jötunn beautiful. Wasn’t that how it worked? Karl looked like an Asgardian, so wouldn’t he act as one? Midgardians were supposed to be even more close minded than Asgardians, and that threw him as well.

When they pulled apart, there was still that look of desire upon Karl’s face, that unreliable awe still written there. Had Karl been a good liar, he would have questioned it, but the man was too emotional to truly hide it from Loki.

“You were afraid I’d reject you?”

It sounded like a half question, half statement.

“Many would, looking alien to your own species.”

“You act as if I had not seen things. Maybe to those who have not traveled realms and dimensions, your appearance would be alarming, but why should I care? You are still you? Are you not?”

He highly doubted there were others who would take this view, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Karl’s loneliness had manifest itself in such a way to make him like this. A very big part of him could not help but be touched by the man’s naivety for thinking so innocently about this.

Bringing his hand to rest upon the other man’s hip, Loki couldn’t help but admire how he took in the sight of Loki before him. He hadn’t done this with any others, too closed off to really even consider it.

As Karl ran his hand over the fabric that clothed his body, his fingers occasionally stopped to trace raised flesh. Loki took a breath in and his eyelids closed a little, taking in everything. It was calming to have someone else touch his cool skin; ever so grateful that it was not his own hand. When Karl reached his collarbone, the ball of tensions that had been there before seemed to unravel and melt into a puddle of warmth. Knowing his cheeks probably betrayed his feeling, he tried not to focus too much on Karl looking at him, and instead moved to guide the man’s hand to where it needed to go. There would be some learning that night, as things didn’t quite match up biologically, but at least he felt at ease for once, trusting of his partner. In return, he hoped to make Karl feel the same.

 

.oOo.

 

“I feel like you know me better than anyone else has before,” Karl remarked lazily.

These brief encounters between their comings and goings, their planning, and their rare moments in the same room, made Loki feel appreciated. So few rarely took the time to admire him, but here they were, and he couldn’t help but admire his partner back.

All the feelings within him made him pause, wondering for the first time if this was love. Not a platonic love, but a deep seated romantic love.

“I have worn your skin before, and with that comes all the hints of personality. I can teach you, if you would like.”

Karl hummed in consideration. It would come in handy, but he could tell Karl was holding back, something kept him from trusting Loki completely, not that he could blame his partner. He knew this was matters of the heart versus the head. Loki would have never offered to teach him such a thing if they had not come to this point. They both knew that they already had mixed business and pleasure a little too much for the other man to truly feel comfortable with it. Some ways, he was still very conservative in Loki’s mind.

Loki got up, stretching his form as Karl looked on.

“Or not. It is up to you,” He finally drawled out, putting on a show as he reached for the dressing gown.

“Perhaps we should talk about it later. Today there are too many things to do.”

Licking his lips, he thought about the how the day would end and they would go back to the position they were in now. Although he would have to disguise himself once again when they went out, it was good to be able to finally be himself in the open. Even in the palace, he was quite careful with all the comings and goings.

Loki left first, heading to his room to get his Asgardian clothes. Today he planned on seeing Strange again while Karl went off and do his own thing. It was getting a little old, especially since Strange was trying to wrap him up in his hunt for the ‘true’ culprit of the crimes.

Loki smiled to himself.

Sometimes he caught Strange looking at him in the way that Karl often looked at him. That hesitant, pensive visage scanning Karl’s for clues to how Karl felt about him. It was easy for Loki to feign ignorance, even if he was sure that there had been something between the two before. He really couldn’t fault Strange for any of it; he had fallen under the man’s spell as well.

That day when he went, he expected to find Strange there, but it seemed he was out. Instead there was a portly man with a very severe expression, who immediately glowered at him as if he were scum. Yes- It was most likely Wong, who he had often heard about, but never had the pleasure to see even in a photo. Loki knew this man was dangerous to their little ruse, as he had known Karl better than anyone, or so Karl had said.

He tried his best to avoid the man, but at the same time when he felt his wrist trapped by a firm hand, his heart beat a little fast. Loki wasn’t sure if this was his heart beating faster or a reaction while being Karl. Either seemed likely.

“I don’t know what exactly is going on, but we will find out today. If I ever see your face around any Sanctum again, I will make sure you will suffer. I don’t care why you are playing with Stephen, but it will stop,” The man warned.

For the first time in a long time he paused, frozen with fear. He knew that Wong knew. He had figured it out, and clearly Stephen had caught on to something.

Making haste, he rushed off to find Karl, transporting back to the castle in Transylvania. Quickly tearing through the library, he looked for the locator spell that he had seen in the book the day that Karl had walked in on him eating strawberries in the kitchen. The memory of the exact spell was hazy, but the book had been unique, unforgettable in its design.

Following the instructions, he managed to do the spell, picking some hair off of an article of clothing in order to perform it, and found himself face to face with Karl and Strange. Strange looked bad, but it seemed that Karl was much worse. His left hand held his right arm, and it appeared to be broken. They clearly had been fighting with magic and physically strength. Loki knew that although Karl had gained prowess, Strange was more than a worthy opponent, clever in his use of trickery. Surprisingly, Strange seemed to have landed a few physical blows, but he knew in that area Karl had an advantage and hoped that Strange would pay in internal injuries.

Strange looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

“Who are you? You must think me an idiot for playing this game for so long,” Strange asked.

Loki had forgotten he still looked like Karl.

“I’m Karl, you know that.”

“Give it up. We both know that isn’t true.”

Strange looked displeased, but Loki was not going to ‘give it up’. As he stood there, Strange cast a spell and Loki knew he could use this chance to distract him. He motioned for Karl to go as subtle as he could. It seemed though that Strange had his hold on Karl.

As he felt the Midgardian magic flow over him, he smiled. It was the wrong kind of sorcery; this spell would need to be modified. Strange realized this, and Loki could see the gears working in his brain. Before he could work it out, Loki countered with a spell of his own, allowing Karl to be freed and escape before Strange could stop him.

“Asgardian. Loki. Figures,” Strange finally guessed.

As he let his spell down, revealing the appearance Strange was familiar with, he smiled smugly.

“We meet again under more equal circumstance. No pretending or tricks, just two sorcerers.”

“Why are you helping him destroy people's lives? What’s in it for you?”

“If you have fully figured out ‘the game’ as you have put it, you have no need to for me to tell you why.”

“Should I send for your brother to collect you?” Strange asked, clearly unamused.

“As if he could do anything about this.”

“I should banish you from Earth.”

“Please, be my guest. Your lot has tried that before.”

Strange locked his eyes on him, clearly accepting the challenge, but not knowing how to respond. It was possible to be banished, but it would take a great deal more than waving ones arms about in a quick manner.

With a quick motion he transported himself away and back to where he knew Karl would be. All he could think about was to get the man some help, and to get them out of there. They both know that they would be compromised, their efforts for naught in the end, but at least they both escaped.

Before he could even open the door, Karl came out of it with a few things in a large bag. He was clearly hurt and bleeding, but he knew as Loki did they needed to flee and flee fast.

The emotions written on his face were unlike something Loki had seen before: a wild panic of pain, bitterness, and fear. If there had been time, Loki would have tried to calm him, but there was no time. Where they would go, and what they would do was not something that they talked about, but it seemed Karl knew exactly where to head to, summoning a flashy Midgardian portal.

Only when they were safe, in a small house in the middle of nowhere, were they finally able to talk and take care of what needed to be taken care of. As they sat on the single bed in the corner of the main room, he couldn’t help but feel angry at Strange and what he had done to Karl.

“Now it’s over,” Karl growled, flinching from having his bone set.

“Yes, now it’s over. At least that part. You don’t have to give up though.”

Karl looked up at him, as if Loki had said something that had not occurred to him. As if that was the only chance Karl had. It wasn’t close to the truth. Although Loki too had failures, he never felt like they were failures, only stumbling blocks.

For the first time in the last few months, Loki began to feel like it may do them better to go to New Asgard. He yearned for the easiness of trying to steal the throne from his brother, rather than this mess of taking magic and avoiding a pitiful, newly minted Sorcerer Supreme.

The trembling in his chest was something that told him that he didn’t yearn for the familiar, but rather he wanted to keep his lover safe. Because although he and Thor had his differences, they were truly brothers, and would never come to blows like this. How Karl could have ever thought of Strange in a good light amazed him. It was astounding how Strange could do such a thing to someone he once cared for.

Karl had also landed some blows, but Loki would conveniently forget that. He had a feeling that Strange had chased after him. Had he not been backed in a corner, things would have been very different.

“Come back to New Asgard with me. We can live there and you don’t have to deal with this nonsense,” Loki offered.

“I must finish what I started. Now, Stephen and I are entwined, and I won’t be able to rest until I right the wrongs that have been done. Bringing him into Kamar-Taj destroyed everything, and there is only one way for this to end. I must fix it.”

Loki understood, but the pain he felt when he heard it was something that he could not shake. Little did he know, it would not be the last time he would feel this sting of disappointing fear.

  
  


 

 

.oOo. Epilogue .oOo.

 

It only felt better when he held the sweatshirt tighter against his body, taking in the smell as he buried his face into the hood of it. The first time he had seen the item of clothing felt like yesterday. In his lifetime, it was yesterday, and he felt the acute unfairness of it all every time he thought about it.

Returning to New Asgard had been hard, but his brother had been surprisingly not only bearable with his understanding, but also a welcome respite from Midgardians. For now, he could be left alone in his numb mental landscape; Thor never wanting to delve deeper than an occasional question of ‘are you okay?’. To which, he could only reply with a stare, putting an end to that line of questioning.

The dark circles under his red, puffy eyes should have been clue enough. He had never been so consumed with emotion since the death of their beloved mother. This was another epic blow in his. The most tragic part being how illogical the whole thing had been. Now his heart was in pieces.

So he was allowed this at least, to sequester himself off in this joke of a palace for the time being, wrapped in the faint scent of his lovers clothes while wearing the frock he had taken from his treasure’s home. His brother tried to get him to change several times, and thinking about it, he was overcome with grief once again. The pain from the thought of stripping either of the items from his body neared torturous levels. No matter how hard Thor tried to convince him that he was not being healthy dealing with his grief, he needed this.

Loki was left alone in his ornate room. The first few days, no one dared to pester him asides from his brother and the Valkyrie. The Valkyrie didn't really count, as she just stood there and looked at him for a good while before leaving, and he knew that she had only come to pay him back for making her relive her misery back on Sakaar.

Then others came; those who never knew Karl, but had heard of his deeds. Loki refused to entertain them.

Instead he alternated from his bed, to his bedroom window, to his chair during the day, lost in thoughts and feelings. Memories kept him company as he mourned for someone he had come to regard as a part of his soul, ripped away from him earlier than even their short time should have been. Everytime that thought came to the forefront of his mind, tears welled up and over flowed. His brother caught him like this a few times, embracing him and providing a temporary relief from the anguish that tortured him.

However, a few days after, there had been two visitors, the man his beloved died for and Wong. Refusing to meet Strange had been one of the most satisfying ways he could have lashed out, and although he tried to send the other away, the man persisted.

When he laid eyes upon the hefty sorcerer, he wore a tired, weary expression that mimicked Loki’s. He had a feeling that this was not due to emotion though, it was decidedly physical. Most likely it was left over from the fight the three had engaged in together to prevent the destruction of Midgard.

As the other sorcerer leaned against the wall near the entrance, he made no introduction, instead launching into his speech.

“Karl made his choices in life out of his personal beliefs and never for personal gain. I can respect that to a degree, despite losing his way in the process. I don't think you were a good influence on him, but there was obviously a connection between you two. Therefore, I have come to give you something I hope that gives you some comfort. At least it will provide me with some closure.”

Loki rolled his eyes. Whatever he had of Karl’s was sufficient, and he thought the man could give him nothing to ease his pain. Only, he was once again proven wrong in his assumptions, as he grasped the stiff paper in his hands. Turning it over, he discovered a photograph of a much younger Karl sitting under a tree. His robes were very different from the ones he wore in Romania. He looked slightly smaller, but had that same soft smile and piercing eyes that Loki could see whenever he thought of the man. His heart managed to lurch and soar at the same time, a remarkable response giving how cold and sad he had felt after everything.

Stuffing the picture in his pocket, he managed to give a weak thanks before the other man left. It made him realize that Karl had made his choice out of the goodness that laid in him. Loki could understand that, and even if it didn’t ease any of his feelings, at least it made some sense in the grand scheme of things.

Turning to the window once again, he watched as two sorcerer left New Asgard. As they disappeared through one of their portals, Loki took out the photo once again to mourn the loss of his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Character death alluded to in the Epilogue. Some violence mentioned.


End file.
